battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Callofduty4/MW3 and BF3 reviews
Hello all, I've decided to write a review for both MW3 and BF3. I've played both games for a good 14 or so hours now, and played all aspects of each game, so I'm pretty sure I've got a good grip on how each game plays. Battlefield 3 I started this game by playing campaign mode. The first mission starts really inexplicably, and even though it's not a direct sequel, you would have thought there would be some sort of explanation. A lot of the campaign, in my opinion, is far too basic and repetitive. Shoot shoot shoot... yeah I know this is an FPS, but you can do more than that. I think they tried to shake it up with that fighter jet mission where you are the co-pilot, which in all honesty is nothing more than a slightly interactive cutscene. Overall, this game definitely does not show it's prowess in it's single player. There is a co-op mode in Battlefield 3. It only has 6 missions, but the missions vary more than they do in the campaign. Still not very special, and there legitimately is not much to say about it but that. The multiplayer is where this game shines. As with most Battlefield games, it shows a multiplayer experience which is hard to beat. There are a good selection of maps, and the gameplay is fantastic - it is fluid and exciting to play. People complain about not being able to find enemies - if you can't, then you're not playing the game properly. The maps aren't that big that you cannot find enemies for several minutes, unless you like to stick around one area of the map. The multiplayer is furthered by the wide variety of playstyles one can use - you can use vehicles, you can be a team medic, you can be a sniper, you can be a recon, there's a lot of ways to play this game which makes it very fun to play. The graphics for this game are good - the HD texture pack for consoles really does make the game look spectacularly good. The sound FX are also fantastic. Overall scores: Campaign - 6/10 Co-Op - 6.5/10 Multiplayer - 9.5/10 Graphics - 9/10 Sound - 10/10 Total - 41/50 :A fantastic game, severely let down by its lackluster campaign and co-op modes. Modern Warfare 3 Looking at the campaign first - this will obviously be a continuation from Modern Warfare 2 and Modern Warfare 1. MW3's campaign will take you to many world locations - which really puts variety into the game. There is more to the campaign than shoot shoot shoot, take cover, shoot some more etc. In one mission, you're fighting off militia using a remote helicopter turret, and later on, you're fighting through a sandstorm, which puts a new factor into how you play the level - it's actually hard to see what you're doing. It's not that long, granted, but in the time you take to play this campaign, you will be experiencing what is possibly the greatest campaign from the Modern Warfare series. The attention to detail, the variety in what you do, the beautifully executed twist in the story in Blood Brothers, and much more, combines to give you one hell of an enjoyable single player campaign. Co-op mode takes the form of missions and Survival mode. The missions are fun and have a lot of replay value. Survival is a wave-based game mode which will have you entertained for a long time. It's fun and a great addition to the game, an improvement from the Spec Ops mode of MW2. Multiplayer is refined from Modern Warfare 2, it retains a lot of its features, and improves on them. Weapon proficiencies and weapon levelling is a very nice addition which does exactly as it was advertised to - it gives you more customisation on how you want to play the game. The multiplayer is very balanced, you can tell that Infinity Ward and Sledgehammer really did try to improve as much as they could on MW2. Multiplayer is as fun as ever, and is actually very saturated. The graphics of MW3 are very good. It's not the most advanced graphics engine in the world, but it does the job fine. Sound is much improved from MW2 - the guns sound much better. Overall scores: Campaign - 10/10 Co-Op - 9/10 Multiplayer - 8.5/10 Graphics - 8/10 Sound - 9/10 Total - 44.5/50 :A truly landmark game of the series - a fantastic campaign and co-op, packaged with a refined and thoroughly enjoyable multiplayer. Don't let the conundrum that "It's similar to MW2", which it anyway really isn't, ruin your observation of this game. This game is fantastic, and to those who believe the amount of buyers doesn't say anything... tell me, who would buy a bad game? ---- If you have anything to say, say so in the comments! Category:Blog posts